


For Granted

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24769138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Yakumo's assumptions of Reimu's future puts the pair at odds, Yukari learning the consequences of her machinations.
Relationships: Hakurei Reimu/Yakumo Yukari
Kudos: 15





	For Granted

Reimu awoke to unfamiliar surroundings, the area resembling a prison cell.

Reimu attempted to parse the situation, immediately creating plans to escape the situation. However, her thoughts would soon be interrupted.

An older male opened the doorway. "You should be thankful, shrine maiden. Soon you will birth the next generation."

"Excuse me?" Reimu inquired.

"Lady Yakumo informed us, when the current generation of Hakurei is capable of birthing a strong heir, it is our duty to carry this burden." The elder spoke as multiple naked men entered the cell.

Reimu's mind raced. "Did Yukari really just give her away?" She thought to herself. "I would like to speak to Yakumo at once!" Reimu demanded, turning around to the window inside the area. There, she met Yukari face to face.

Yakumo's visage carried the usual smugness. However, in lieu of playful misdirection, this expression was one of silent malice as numerous men became the vector of impregnation.

Moments later, the group of men ripped Reimu's clothes off, another male restraining Reimu from behind.

A middle aged man held Reimu's face within his hands, announcing his intentions. "I'm going to enjoy impregnating you."

Promptly, Reimu spat into the man's face.

Enraged, the older male immediately punched Reimu in the abdomen, Hakurei spewing bile in response as she fell to the ground.

Reimu was powerless to the male holding the back of her head to the ground.

Reimu slowly mustered up the ability to look upwards, in her sight was Yakumo, smiling. _"You shall be an excellent mother."_

****

Hakurei awakened, her eyes puffy from excessive crying, her body displaying signs of malnourishment.

 _"The same dream, again and again."_ Reimu thought, clutching her abdomen. _"Does Yakumo only see me as breeding stock? To continue the bloodline?"_

The numerous nightmares stemmed from a pointed conversation with Yakumo the previous week.

 _"You're not getting any younger, Hakurei. Why don't I set you_ up _with a nice boy from the village?"_

Reimu heard the shoji screen open, Kirisame emerging. "Don't ya think I should stay the night? Ya haven't been eatin at all!" Proceeding to kneel next to Reimu's futon.

"I'm fine, Kirisame." Reimu remarked, placing her right hand onto Marisa's left.

"Well, I hope ya eat that mushroom soup I made ya." Marisa remarked, kissing Reimu on the cheek. "I'll see ya again tomorrow!" Marisa exclaimed, emerging from her seated position.

Reimu observed Marisa brandish her broom and leave the shrine, promptly placing her head into her hands as she wept. _"Am I not allowed to harbor feelings? Is all of this just a passing moment to be married off?"_

Yukari observed Marisa flying away from the shrine as she ascended the steps to the shrine, the magician's visage gradually disappearing from the skyline.

Unusually sullen, Yukari looked downwards as she stood in front of the Hakurei Shrine's entrance, recounting her last conversation with Hakurei.

_"Frolicking with witches and the Kochiya goddess won't guarantee succession, Hakurei."_

Yakumo grimaced as she bit her lip. _"I have sworn to keep the Hakurei maiden mentally fit and satisfied. I have directly failed in this endeavor due to my hubris."_

_"I had concerns regarding the next generation of Hakurei. I have prioritized the barrier in my foolishness."_

"I'm coming in, Hakurei." Yukari said, sliding the shoji screen open and closing it behind her. "Hello, Hakurei."

Reimu stared towards the figure in front of her doorway, gaze filled with malice. "What do you want Yakumo? Are you going to gap some villagers in here to rape and defile me? So you can have a new pet?"

Promptly, Yukari kneeled down and began prostrating, the gesture very unbecoming of her station. "Let me explain, Hakurei."

****

Hours passed as Yukari and Reimu sat in front of the Shrine, gazing upon the stars as the pair conversed throughout the evening.

"I cast my feelings aside for the betterment of the Hakurei barrier. I have learned that is a mistake."

Reimu looked downwards. "There might have been an overreaction on my part."

Yukari shook her head. "I was wrong to manipulate you in order to secure an heir."

"So, what will you do if I never have children?"

"That is of no concern as of now, Hakurei."

 _"Yakumo..."_ Reimu whispered.

"Yes?"

_"Were those feelings for me?"_

Without another word, the pair closed their eyes as their lips connected, their kiss lingering.

The pair left their mouths agape as a trail of saliva left their lips, connected by their tongues.

Yukari giggled. "Was that your first kiss?"

Reimu blushed. "No, It was Kirisame..."

Yukari smiled, emerging from her seat as she offered a hand to Reimu. "Shall we proceed?"

Reimu blushed, taking yakumo's hand as she stood upward. "You know things will be different when we enter..."

"I anticipated it." Yukari remarked.

****

Only dim lighting illuminated the shrine interior, Reimu observing Yukari disrobe as she laid upon her futon.

"I'm nervous..." Reimu said.

Yukari stripped down into purple lace undergarments, kneeling beside Reimu as she caressed Hakurei's face with her right hand. "Don't worry, Hakurei. Can I disrobe you?"

Reimu nodded her head, Yukari slowly lifting her blouse to reveal her _sarashi_.

Yukari removed Reimu's wrappings, revealing her modest chest.

"Can I touch you?" Yukari inquired. "You're so cute."

"Yes, please."

Yukari placed her hands upon the soft, fair skin across Reimu's abdomen. Reimu whimpering in response.

Yukari began kissing Reimu's collar, Moving downwards as she licked and sucked every crevice of Hakurei's chest, including her small, yet lively breasts.

 _"Yakumo..."_ Reimu whispered.

Yukari smiled, looking upwards towards Hakurei. _"I'm going to bring you paradise."_ Promptly removing Reimu's skirt and undergarments.

Yukari held her left hand with Reimu's right, slowly lowering her right hand to Reimu's inner thigh. "Tell me if it hurts." Proceeding to insert an index finger into Hakurei.

Reimu whimpered as she felt Yukari's digits within her walls. _"I love you so much."_ Reimu whispered, her hips bucking, discharge dripping onto Yukari''s fingers, relaxing her body as she loosened her grip on Yakumo. _"Watch over me for as long as I live, Yakumo."_

 _"For our future, absolutely."_ Yukari whispered.

Reimu nestled her face into Yukari's ample bosom, closing her eyes.

 _"Fantasy and Illusion have been at my fingertips for eons, yet I keep running. You're probably laughing at my foolishness right now, Renko..."_ Yukari's thoughts racing through her mind as she fell to slumber.


End file.
